From the Fissured Window
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: MyungJong - Horror fanfiction - chaptered - Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa setelah kudengar suaranya menjerit dari lantai atas. Menaiki tangga kayu, berbelok lalu naik lagi. Mungkin ia sedang berada di kamarnya. Cepatlah! Aku mengutuki lututku yang terasa berat dan tak mampu berlari lebih cepat untuk menemuinya. Shit! Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic **Chapter 1**

Rated K+ (Love, Romance, Horor~ MyungJong Shipper / BlackLemon)

From the Fissured Window

.

 **Myungsoo POV**

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa setelah kudengar suaranya menjerit dari lantai atas. Menaiki tangga kayu, berbelok lalu naik lagi. Mungkin ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

 _Cepatlah!_ Aku mengutuki lututku yang terasa berat dan tak mampu berlari lebih cepat untuk menemuinya. Shit! Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal!

Belum sampai aku ke kamarnya, aku melihat ia berlari menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Jeritnya frustasi, lantas menjatuhkan diri di sudut koridor. Merapat pada tembok kayu, memeluk lutut ketakutan.

Aku segera menghampirinya. Dan melihatku mendekat, ia langsung mengulurkan kedua lengannya padaku. Cepat-cepat kutangkap tubuhnya dan menaruhnya dalam dekapanku. Memeluknya erat sementara ia mulai terisak keras.

"Tak apa. Sudah aman. Aku di sini." Ujarku cepat. "Aku sudah di sini."

Ia mencengkeram bajuku dan merapat dengan begitu gelisah. "Dia menarik kakiku! Dia menarikku! Berkali-kali!" Tangisnya, dan ada nada marah di sana.

"Sudah tidak ada, Jongie. Aku sudah di sini." Ujarku menenangkan.

Aku mengerti. Sudah hilang kesabarannya menghadapi mahkluk-mahkluk tak kasat mata yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Suruh dia pergi! Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin membuatnya mati dua kali!" Ia menggeram dalam dekapanku. "Mereka berani karena aku tak bisa menyentuh mereka. Terutama dia!"

Aku mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan pelan. "Sshh… mereka sudah tak ada. Kau hanya perlu mengabaikannya. Kau butuh istirahat."

Ia menarik tubuhnya dariku. Wajahnya basah seluruhnya oleh air mata. Rambutnya berantakan. Ia menatapiku dengan mata penuh linangan frustasi. "Jangan anggap aku gila, hyung.. Aku mohon." Air matanya menghambur melewati pipi.

"Tidak." Jawabku. Aku mengusap sebelah pipinya dengan sayang. "Aku menyayangimu…"

.

.

Aku tak begitu tahu apa yang selalu mengusik Lee Sungjong selama ini.

Aku tak pernah sempat melihat apapun.

'Kejadian' yang pertama kali terjadi setengah tahun lalu dan berlanjut hingga kini adalah kejadian yang terus menjadi rahasia kekasihku itu.

Ia selalu diganggu saat sedang sendirian. Saat aku tak ada, atau saat aku lengah.

Hampir menjadi hal biasa aku datang ke rumahnya dan mendapatinya sudah menangis di sudut ruangan sambil memanggil namaku berulang kali.

Tetapi pernah beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu lama, aku pernah melihat hal-hal ganjil dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Aku ingat kejadian di dapur, saat aku memasak untuknya yang sedang sakit. Tiba-tiba ia muncul di pintu dapur dan tersenyum padaku. Aku memintanya kembali istirahat. Dan ia tak menjawab. Hanya berlalu menuju lorong barat. Saat aku mengecilkan api kompor dan berniat mengejarnya, kekasihku ini justru muncul dari arah berlawan. Dengan wajah pucat melebihi wajah sakitnya, ia mengatakan telah melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin tersenyum dan meninggalkannya. Ia mengkhawatirkanku jadi ia menemuiku.

Aku terkejut saat itu, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang telah kulihat agar tak semakin membebaninya.

Pernah sekali juga, saat aku menginap dan tidur dengannya.

Tengah malam aku terbangun. Merasakan tubuh kekasihku itu bergerak dengan ganjil.

Aku membuka mata, cukup lama untuk beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Hingga perlahan mataku menyesuaikan keadaan. Dan aku melihat dengan jelas! Sebuah lengan panjang yang terjulur dari bawah kolong tempat tidur dan tengah mencengkeram bahu Sungjong sambil berusaha menarik-nariknya kasar.

Saat itu aku segera merenggut tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Mengenyahkan cengkeraman itu. Dan perlahan lengan itu kembali ke kolong tempat tidur.

Ketika aku berniat bangun dan mengecek, Sungjong tiba-tiba memegangi bahuku, ia terisak dan berbisik; "Hyung~ Aku takut.."

Jadi aku hanya menenangkannya malam itu. Menunggu pagi untuk mengecek kolong tempat tidur yang, tentu saja, kosong.

.

.

Sungjong yakin bahwa mahkluk yang mengganggunya tak cuma satu. Mereka ada banyak. Dan selalu mengawasinya. Di setiap tangga kayu di rumahnya ini, di setiap sudut gelap, di atas loteng, di kolong kasur, di dalam lemari, di balik jendela, di kebun belakang, bahkan di bawah ubin.

Mereka akan mengganggu dengan suara-suara nyaring seperti berdeham, menggeram, tertawa, dan yang paling parah adalah mengusik dengan kontak secara fisik.

Kami tak pernah menemukan penjelasan atas semua kejadian ini. Menghadapi ini semua, kekasihku tampak jauh lebih lelah dariku. Tentu saja, bayangkan saja selama lebih dari setengah tahun diganggu secara terus-menerus. Ia semakin kurus saja. Kulitnya memucat dan segala hal paranoid dalam kepalanya membuatnya semakin tak wajar.

.

.

"Maukah kau menginap malam ini?" Ia bertanya dengan setengah enggan. Ia tahu aku sibuk. Pekerjaanku menumpuk sejak seminggu terakhir. Tapi aku tak mau menolaknya.

Memprihatinkan memang, ia tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, dan justru mengalami ganggguan-gangguan nyata di tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

"Jangan meminta dengan raut memelas begitu." Aku mengusap rambutnya.

"Tidak." Sanggahnya. "Jika kau sibuk aku tak apa. Apa aku pernah memaksamu tinggal?"

Tak pernah memang. Lee Sungjong selalu mencoba mengurusi semuanya sendiri.

"Aku akan menginap." Aku memberitahunya. "Pekerjaanku memang menumpuk. Tapi kau lebih penting."

Ia mendengus tersenyum. Lalu diam. Senyumnya memang tak pernah lama, sejak setengah tahun terakhir.

"Jika saja aku menemukan cara untuk masalahmu. Apa perlu aku memanggil paranormal lagi?" Usulku.

Sungjong menggeleng singkat. "Jangan , hyung. Mereka hanya akan membuat mahkluk-mahkluk itu tambah marah. Aku tak mau perabotanku berantakan lagi. Lagipula meminta orang asing untuk menangani masalahku adalah pemikiran yang tak masuk akal."

Aku menatapnya, lalu menimpali: "Semua orang butuh orang lain, Jongie."

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, lantas malah merangkulku. Menggelayut dan bersandar di pundakku.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu…"

 **TBC.**

.

.

Hallo :)

Apa kabar? *geje

Saya sudah pindah ke fanfiction .net ^^ dan semua fanfic MyungJong di blog sudah di hapus.

Di sini semua orang bisa kasih review~ *horeeee T^T)9 ~

Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau di sini aku tidak bisa membalas review OTL

wkwkwk tapi sebisaku aku balas review kalian lewat PM. Aku sangat senang membaca review dari kalian semua. Terima kasih sekali ^^ !

Ini fanfic pertamaku dengan Genre Horor dan aku masih bingung bagaimana melanjutkannya..

Makanya pendek sekali~

Makanya aku kasih TBC~

Jika ada yang punya ide, tolong bantu aku XD maka chapter selanjutnya akan segera kuselesaikan :) ~

 **(Note: fanfic ini request dari teman MJs-ku** (bolehkah sebut nama xD ? kkkk~) **semoga kamu sukaaa~~)**


	2. From The Fissured Window - Chapter 2

Fanfic **Chapter 2**

Rated K+ (Love, Romance, Horor~ MyungJong Shipper / BlackLemon)

From the Fissured Window

 **.**

Previous story…

 _"_ _Jangan, hyung. Mereka hanya akan membuat mahkluk-mahkluk itu tambah marah. Aku tak mau perabotanku berantakan lagi. Lagipula meminta orang asing untuk menangani masalahku adalah pemikiran yang tak masuk akal."_

 _Aku menatapnya, lalu menimpali: "Semua orang butuh orang lain, Jongie."_

 _"_ _Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, lantas malah merangkulku. Menggelayut dan bersandar di pundakku._

 _"_ _Aku hanya membutuhkanmu…"_

.

Jadi, malam itu aku menginap di rumah Sungjong. Rumahnya yang besar ini. Meski sudah terbilang sering aku berada di sini, namun aku tak pernah terbiasa.

Terutama di malam hari. Suasana di sekeliling rumah ini seolah menjadi sama sekali lain. Seolah seiring dengan datangnya petang, sesuatu yang lain juga ikut datang mengunjungi rumah ini. Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sungjong melewati situasi semacam ini setiap malam.

Rasanya aku ingin segera menemaninya selama sisa hidupku. Namun, sayangnya aku masih harus bekerja. Tentu saja kulakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sungjong. Mana boleh aku menikahinya tanpa lebih dulu memikili pekerjaan serta penghasilan yang baik?

Sungjong sedang berkeliling untuk menghidupkan beberapa lampu. Aku ingin menemaninya tapi ia memintaku diam di ruang TV saja

Saat ini pukul 5 sore.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sungjong kembali. Ia berjalan enggan lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Duduk di sampingku.

"Hyung mau makan apa?" Ia menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?"

"Ide buruk." Ia berpaling.

"Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir keluar denganmu." Tanpa sengaja aku mengucapkannya dengan nada murung.

Sungjong diam. Ia meraih remote dan menyalakan TV. "Kalau aku cerita hyung akan ingat kapan terakhir kali kita keluar." Ucapnya tak kalah murung.

"Oh ya?" Aku memindah dudukku mendekatinya.

Kekasihku ini mengangguk dengan rahang kurusnya. "Kita dulu makan di restoran dekat rumahmu. Hari Rabu. Empat bulan yang lalu."

 _Apa? Selama itukah?_

Kalau diingat-ingat, Sungjong memang nyaris tak pernah keluar rumah sejak setengah tahun ini. Ya, sejak kejadian yang dia rahasiakan itu terjadi. Padahal sebelumnya kami sangat sering keluar menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Belum ingat?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya…"

"Waktu itu…" Potong Sungjong. "Sepulang dari makan bersamamu, aku membuka pintu rumah ini dan mendapati semua perabotanku berantakan, seperti habis terkena gempa, ada banyak bangkai tikus dan serangga dan darah. Aku langsung muntah-muntah…"

"Sudah. Aku sudah ingat!" Kini aku yang menyela. Aku sudah ingat! Dan aku tak ingin ia mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu lebih jauh.

"Mereka tak mengijinkanku beraktifitas di luar rumah hyung. Sudah untung aku tidak lagi dilukai."

Perkataan Sungjong itu membuatku ingat kejadian sebulan lalu, saat itu aku seharian berada di rumah ini. Malamnya aku tidur dengannya, dan sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami membuat aku sempat hilang kendali dan ingin menidurinya. Namun saat itu juga sesuatu seperti menyerang Sungjong. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik menjauh dan ia menjerit kesakitan. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa lebam membiru secara misterius bermunculan di leher dan lengannya. Hidung Sungjong bahkan mengerluarkan darah kehitaman.

Aku benar-benar kebingungan saat itu. Sesuatu seolah sedang mencekiknya dan menyiksanya, tetapi aku tak melihat apapun.

Hal terakhir yang terpikir adalah memanggil ambulans, namun saat aku turun dari ranjangnya untuk mencari ponselku, Sungjong seketika kembali normal.

Ia segera menghambur memelukku dengan ketakutan.

Dengan tercekat ia memberitahuku bahwa sesuatu yang tak kasat mata memang baru saja mencekiknya.

"Mereka itu cemburu denganmu hyung…" Ucap Sungjong, membuyarkan lamunan yang membawaku mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu.

"Aku tahu." Jawabku jujur. _Ya, tentu aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh. Setelah kejadian itu aku memang menyimpulkan mahkluk-mahkluk itu cemburu padaku._

"Apa kau tahu kenapa mereka cemburu?"

Sungjong menghela nafas. "Entahlah.. Mungkin mereka pikir aku ini milik mereka. Dan kau ingin merebutku dari mereka."

"Memang." Tukasku. "Kau kan kekasihku!"

"Tapi mungkin mereka benar hyung.."

"Maksudmu?"

Sungjong berbalik ke arahku. "Bagaimana kalau misalnya, aku ini benar-benar milik mereka?"

Aku menatap Sungjong dengan ganjil. Kulihat matanya memandangku serius. "Jangan bercanda!"

.

.

Pukul tujuh, aku dan Sungjong sibuk di dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Sementara suasana rumah semakin sunyi saja. Benar-benar tidak nyaman. Jadi saat sibuk di dapur, aku mencoba terus berbicara dan menceritakan hal-hal lucu pada Sungjong.

Sungjong tertawa. Hal yang jarang terjadi.

Melihatnya tertawa, membuatku benar-benar senang. Matanya melengkung seperti pelangi dengan manik bening di tengahnya. Itu adalah warna yang jarang kulihat. Padahal dulu dia sangat sering bercanda. Dulu pipinya juga berisi dan tampak manis.

Sayangnya sekarang Sungjong tampak berbeda. Ia memiliki kantung mata yang meski tak kentara, tetapi tetap menyiratkan kesan frustasi di matanya. Pipinya juga berubah menjadi rahang pucat yang tirus.

Aku merasa tak merawatnya dengan baik.

Ya Tuhan, semoga aku bisa hidup lama agar memiliki kesempatan untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

Pukul delapan. Kami selesai mencuci piring.

Saat aku membasuh tangan di wastafel, kulihat Sungjong memandangi tanganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Sungjong tersenyum getir. "Tidak. Hanya saja, dulu selama beberapa hari wastafel ini tidak mengeluarkan air."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena mengeluarkan rambut dan kuku manusia."

 _Apa!?_

Aku terkejut, dan secara reflek langsung menjauhkan tanganku dari air itu.

Rasanya untuk sejenak aku merinding.

"Y..Yaa! Lee Sungjong! Berhenti bilang yang tidak-tidak." Aku meraih serbet dan mengusap tanganku.

Sungjong terkekeh singkat. "Sungguh. Tapi itu sudah dulu."

Aku diam. Memandanginya prihatin. Sungjong mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh tak masuk akal yang terjadi di sini.

Kecuali untuk hal-hal aneh yang mengganggunya secara fisik. Ia tak pernah terbiasa. Yah.. siapa juga yang mampu terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu?

"Kau bersabarlah yaa…" Aku mendekat dan menyentuh lengannya.

"Aku tak apa. Jika hyung di sini aku jarang diganggu kok."

Aku mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi kita akan tinggal bersama. Tunggu saja."

"Hyung mau tinggal denganku?"

"Tentu!"

"Nanti lama-lama hyung diganggu juga."

Aku tersenyum melihat kekhawatirannya. Ia tampak lebih manusiawi kini. "Tidak akan. Sebelum tinggal denganmu. Aku akan cari cara agar mereka berhenti menganggumu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau tidak ada caranya?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang. Dan kita akan pindah."

.

Sekarang pukul sepuluh malam. Jam di dinding berdetak ramai. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mataku. Sementara Sungjong sendiri terlelap di atas lenganku yang dijadikannya bantal.

Mungkin sangat jarang baginya bisa tidur lebih cepat tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan gangguan-gangguan aneh.

Aku mulai melihat sekeliling. Untuk sejenak, kamar Sungjong tampak asing buatku. Kamar ini lumayan luas. Dan hanya sedikit barang yang ada di sini.

Sungjong bilang ia sudah memindahkan barang-barangnya ke gudang. Hal itu ia lakukan sebab pada malam hari, ada banyak sekali suara-suara aneh yang terdengar di kamar ini, dan pada pagi harinya, beberapa barang sudah berpindah dengan sendirinya.

Aku ingat Sungjong pernah cerita tentang boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang ia taruh di atas lemari. Dan pada suatu malam, terdengar suara aneh kaki-kaki yang berdebam di lantai, setelah itu terdengar suara seseorang yang terkekeh pelan di sebelah Sungjong. Saat ditoleh, Sungjong mendapati boneka beruang itu telah berbaring di sampingnya. Namun itu bukan bagian seramnya. Di balik boneka itu, samar-samar terlihat sesosok mahkluk bertubuh hitam menyeringai ke arah Sungjong.

Sungjong terkejut dan langsung melarikan diri ke ruang TV, ia menelfonku dan tak menutupnya hingga pagi.

Dan besoknya aku melihat Sungjong membakar boneka itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Lee Sungjong-ku ini sebenarnya polos.

Aku menoleh dan memandanginya. Melihatnya terlelap dan terlupa akan masalahnya sungguh membuatku lega.

"hhmm~" Sungjong menggeliyat kecil.

Aku mengulurkan tangan mengusapi puncak kepalanya.

"Myungsoo-hyung~" Rapalnya pelan.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tak menyebut namaku. "Ne?" Jawabku cepat.

Tetapi rupanya Sungjong masih tertidur. Kusadari ia hanya mengigau.

Aku kembali diam.

Lihat... Bahkan tidurnya yang kukira lelap ternyata masih gelisah.

.

.

Sebuah mimpi yang aneh menghampiriku.

Aku bermimpi, melihat Sungjong sedang duduk di sudut sebuah ruangan. Ia memeluk lututnya dan tampak habis menangis.

Ada sebuah jendela yang sedikit terbuka di samping Sungjong. Tirai putihnya berkelebatan tertiup angin.

Sungjong terisak. Aku mencoba menghampirinya, namun tak berhasil. Tubuhku berat.

Kudengar suara Sungjong memanggilku. "Myungsoo-hyung…" beberapa kali. Namun ia tak menoleh padaku. Ia sedang bicara sendiri.

Kemudian, tangannya perlahan terulur. Lalu kulihat ia memukul-mukul tembok di sampingnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memukul-mukul sebuah celah hitam di ambang jendela. Dan ia menangis lebih keras.

Aku kembali mendengar ia memanggilku. Lalu beberapa kalimat lain yang samar.

Yang terdengar seperti : "Hyung maafkan aku…"

Sekali lagi, aku mencoba mendekat namun gagal.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu… aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku!" Suara Sungjong, perlahan tapi pasti, mulai jelas, namun juga mulai terdengar menggema.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu hyung…. Aku tidak mau mati…"

Apa? _Apa maksudnya?_

Sungjong terus memukul ambang jendela dengan telapak tangannya.

Angin kembali berdesir dan sesuatu di sudut lain ruangan ini mengalihkan perhatianku.

Di sudut sana. Aku melihat kalender usang yang digantung di tembok dan terusik angin.

Sebuah nama bulan dan barisan angka-angka tanggal terpampang di sana.

Dan aku terkejut. Kalender itu memampang bulan Januari.

Itu enam bulan yang lalu. Bulan di mana sebuah kejadian yang Sungjong rahasiakan terjadi.

.

 _"_ _Hyung… aku tidak mau mati…"_

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic **Chapter 3**

Rated K+ (Love, Romance, Horor~ MyungJong Shipper / BlackLemon)

From the Fissured Window

 **.**

Previous story…

 _Di sudut sana. Aku melihat kalender usang yang digantung di tembok dan terusik angin._

 _Sebuah nama bulan dan barisan angka-angka tanggal terpampang di sana._

 _Dan aku terkejut. Kalender itu memampang bulan Januari._

 _Itu enam bulan yang lalu. Bulan di mana sebuah kejadian yang Sungjong rahasiakan terjadi._

 _._

 _"_ _Hyung… aku tidak mau mati…"_

.

Aku bangun dengan terkejut. Keringat memenuhi kening dan leherku. Dan jantungku menabuh kencang.

Baru saja beradaptasi dengan sekitarku, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh suara debaman pintu.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan tak kutemukan Sungjong di sana. _Di mana dia!_

Aku melompat turun dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Suara pintu tadi sepertinya dari lantai bawah. Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Firasatku memburuk.

"Sungjong?!" Panggilku saat tiba di lantai bawah yang sepi. "Lee Sungjong!"

Sebuah suara samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Aku menelusuri beberapa koridor sambil memasang telinga.

Dan suara aneh itu semakin keras saat aku sampai di salah satu koridor yang menuju basement.

"Myungsoo-hyung!"

Itu suara Sungjong! Dan disusul suara menggedor pintu beberapa kali.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia berada di basement?!_ Aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu besi itu. Dan mendapati pintu itu terkunci dari luar. _Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Myungsoo-hyung!"

"Aku di sini!" Ada beberapa kunci dalam satu pintu ini. Sial!

"Keluarkan aku!" Sungjong terus menggedor pintu. Di sana pasti sangat gelap.

Kunci keempat, ke lima, dan terakhir!

Kutarik pintu berat itu hingga terbuka. Dan Sungjong segera menghambur ke arahku. Hampir saja aku terjungkal ke belakang jika tidak kutahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" Aku mendekapnya. Menatap jauh ke dalam basement yang gelap, namun tak menemukan siapa pun di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku terbangun dan tiba-tiba sudah di dalam sana." Suara Sungjong bergetar hebat. "Aku takut…"

 _Sialan! Apa maksudnya ini!?_

Jika ingin menjauhkanku dari Sungjong kenapa justru Sungjong yang diganggu?! Insiden ini sudah kelewatan.

Hal ini membuatku sangat kesal.

"Aku tak mau ke sana lagi ,hyung." Ucap Sungjong.

Aku berniat menjawabnya, namun tepat saat itu mataku menangkap sesuatu di ambang pintu basement.

Samar-samar, kulihat sesosok mahkluk sedang berdiri di sana.

Terlihat seperti gumpalan asap hitam gelap. Tidak jelas namun aku yakin ia sedang mengawasiku.

Aku mengernyit saat sebentuk kepala dan bahu perlahan terbentuk dari gumpalan yang mengambang-ambang itu. Lalu sepasang mata.

Mataku membelalak.

"Hyung?" Panggil Sungjong sembari mendongak. Dan mahkluk itu seketika menghembus lenyap.

"Aku ingin memeriksa ke dalam."

"APA! Tidak! Jangan! Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Ayo pergi. Aku tak tahan di sini."

"Sebentar Jongie." Aku mengatakannya sambil masih terpaku pada ambang pintu yang baru saja menampilkan seluet asap hitam itu.

"Hyung, kumohon.."

Aku melangkah maju. Dan kudengar Sungjong mulai menangis.

Aku mengabaikannya untuk saat ini. Firasatku mengatakan aku akan mendapatkan 'sesuatu' di dalam sana.

"Hyung!" Ia mencengkeram lenganku. Memohon agar aku tak melanjutkan niatku.

"Kumohon Jongie. Sebentar. Aku baru saja melihat sesuatu." Aku menepis tangannya dan melangkah cepat-cepat ke dalam.

Dan tepat saat aku melewati pintu ini, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dengan cepat. Bahuku terlonjak. Kegelapan menyambutku dan di luar sana Sungjong mulai berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Hyung buka pintunya! Tolong jangan turun! Kumohon jangan ke sana! Kembali hyung!"

Entah kenapa aku tak peduli. Sesuatu seolah memanggil-manggilku dari bawah sana. Dan seolah menawarkanku sesuatu.

Adrenalinku membuncah dan rasa penasaran tak wajar ini membawaku menuruni tangga.

Gelap, namun entah kenapa langkahku menuruni tangga begitu mulus. Sesuatu menuntunku.

Sungjong di luar mulai meneriakkan sesuatu yang lain. Aku mendengarnya.

"Jangan sakiti Myungsoo! Kembalikan dia! Jangan ambil dia dariku! Kau boleh ambil nyawaku asal jangan sakiti dia!"

Aku menoleh ke atas. _Apa maksud Sungjong? Siapa yang diajaknya bicara._

Aku jadi mengingat mimpiku. Dan aku mulai mengkhawatirkannya.

Baru saja aku berniat kembali, sesuatu dari lantai bawah tiba-tiba mengusikku.

Aku menoleh.

Sebuah cahaya muncul.

Dan di bawah sana aku melihat sebuah jendela panjang yang setengah terbuka. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat jendela itu.

Rasanya sekarang aku sedang berada dalam mimpi. Suasana sekitarku seperti mimpi.

Cahayanya kian benderang, aku harus memicingkan mata dan mengangkat lenganku ke depan wajah. Namun, dalam cahaya itu, cukup jelas, tampak sesosok mahkluk yang tadi kulihat kini sedang mengintipku dari jendela itu. Sangat aneh melihat gumpalan asap hitam di tengah cahaya.

Saat berikutnya cahaya ini mulai meredup. Aku terkejut, dan secara reflek berinisiatif untuk mengejar cahaya serta mahkluk itu.

Aku berlari secepatnya. Cahaya itu kian lenyap dan jendela hampir tertutup. Dengan cekatan aku meraih jendela itu. Dan, dapat! Aku langsung mendorongnya terbuka dan seketika cahaya itu kembali menyeruak.

Sesuatu mendorongku dari belakang. Aku terjungkal melewati ambang jendela yang menyilaukan.

Aku jatuh ke bawah dengan bahu kanan lebih dulu.

Cahayanya redup seketika.

"Ouuch!" Bahuku sakit karena beban tubuhku. Aku berusaha berdiri. Dan melihat sekeliling.

"Eh?" Aku terkejut dan bingung seketika. Rasanya aku baru saja terjungkal keluar jendela, namun kulihat aku masih di ruangan yang sama. Masih di dalam basement.

Akan tetapi, suasananya sangat berbeda. Rasanya semakin masuk ke dalam mimpi dan semakin tak wajar saja.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Jendela itu tertutup rapat.

Ruangan ini adalah kebalikan dari ruangan sebelumnya. Seolah-olah habis masuk ke dalam cermin.

"Aku tidak mau mati…"

Suara itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke depan, dan samar-samar kulihat di dekat tangga, Sungjong sedang duduk berlutut ke arahku. Ia tampak berbeda. Rambutnya terlihat lebih pendek.

Penampilannya sama seperti di mimpiku.

Namun lebih dari itu semua. Ia tampak sangat berantakan. Ia menangis dan kulihat ada bercak darah menodai beberapa bagian bajunya.

"Aku tak mau mati…" Ulang Sungjong terisak. "Aku masih ingin dengannya."

Samar-samar gumpalan asap hitam mengambang di hadapanku. Namun kali ini ia tampak sedang membelakangiku. Itu artinya mahkluk ini sedang menghadap Sungjong.

Apa Sungjong sedang bicara padanya?

"Kau bisa terus hidup."

Aku mendongak pada mahkluk di depanku. Ia baru saja bicara. Suaranya serak dan terdengar bergeretak seperti ranting-ranting patah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu! Kumohon…" Jawab Sungjong.

 _Apa maksud percakapan ini?!_

"Kau tahu kau butuh pengorbanan untuk hal sebesar ini. Mendapatkan hidupmu kembali sementara kau sudah mati, bukanlah perkara mudah."

 _Apa?!_ Apa maksudnya?

Aku mencoba bergerak, namun sulit. Benar-benar seperti di mimpi.

"Sudah kukatakan akan kulakukan apapun! Aku belum bersedia mati! Apalagi dengan cara seperti ini!"

 _Sungjong apa maksudmu? Siapa yang mati? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?_

"Baiklah. Lee Sungjong… Kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali. Ini adalah kontrak yang kita buat. Dan sebagai konsekuensinya…"

Aku memasang telinga. Meski kejadian ini sungguh tak masuk akal dan seperti mimpi, tapi aku yakin aku tidak sedang tertidur.

Mahkluk itu menarik nafasnya yang terdengar suram dan berderit-derit.

"Karena pada dasarnya kau sudah mati, konsekuensi dari kontrak ini adalah… kau akan tinggal dengan orang-orang yang juga sudah mati di rumahmu. Arwah-arwah penasaran yang tak diterima di neraka akan kutempatkan di sini. Di rumahmu ini. Dan hal ini harus menjadi rahasiamu."

Mulutku terbuka dan rasanya seluruh inderaku melemah. Aku jatuh terduduk ke lantai kayu dan kepalaku seolah berputar.

Rasanya sekarang aku mengerti semuanya.

Saat ini, aku sedang melihat kejadian enam bulan lalu. Di sini. Enam bulan lalu. Di basement ini. Sungjong membuat kontrak dengan kematiannya sendiri.

Darahku mendesir dan seluruh tubuhku kedinginan.

Menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sungjong sudah pernah mati? Sangat tidak masuk akal!

Semua percakapan mereka setelah itu sama sekali tak bisa kucerna. Semua inderaku melemah dan aku mulai pusing. Mungkin itu yang akan kaurasakan saat kau berada di 'tempat' yang seharusnya tidak menjadi tempatmu. Maksudku, ini pasti semacam demensi lain atau entahlah.

Aku membungkuk saat sakit di kepalaku tak tertahankan.

Suara derap kaki terdengar. Aku mengintip lewat sudut mataku. Dan kulihat Sungjong berlari menaiki tangga. Lalu keluar dari basement ini.

"Sungjongie…" Panggilku.

Namun mahkluk hitam inilah yang menoleh ke arahku. Sebentuk wajah dari gumpalan pekat. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanyaku lemah.

"Kim Myungsoo…" Ia berbalik padaku. Nafasnya yang dingin mendesir suram. "Dia melakukan ini demi dirimu."

Aku terkejut.

"Ia menolak kematiannya dan membuat kontrak denganku hanya agar bisa hidup lebih lama denganmu."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sungjong?"

"Ia sudah pernah mati. Seorang perampok masuk ke rumah ini dan membunuhnya. Mayatnya di buang ke basement ini."

Mendengar itu, rasanya ingin menangis. Sungjong benar-benar pernah meninggal.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya pencari keuntungan dari hasrat manusia."

"Hentikan kontrakmu dengannya." Rutukku.

"Dia akan mati jika begitu." Ia terkekeh.

"Kau membuatnya menderita karena arwah-arwah itu."

"Apa kau ingin menebusnya? Karena ada satu cara yang ingin kutawarkan padamu…"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan kepala pening.

Rasanya seperti habis tenggelam. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Suara Sungjong menangis.

Aku langsung bangkit terduduk.

Sungjong mendongak. Menatapiku tak percaya, dan selanjutnya langsung memelukku.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Ini basement yang normal. Pintu di atas tangga sudah terbuka. Dan jendela di belakangku lenyap entah kemana.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi …" Isak Sungjong.

Sejenak aku ingat pada apa yang baru saja kualami. Langsung kuraih kedua bahu Sungjong. Menatapnya yang sedang menangis.

Tidak bisa dipercaya dia pernah mengalami kejadian mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Enam bulan lalu ia pernah dibunuh. Namun sekarang ia sedang di hadapanku. Menangis mengkhawatirkanku. Dan faktanya ia melakukan ini semua karena aku.

Sulit dipercaya.

Lee Sungjong-ku…

Aku memeluknya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang… setelah ini tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu."

Sungjong terkejut. "Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Mahkluk-mahkluk itu tak akan datang lagi padamu. Aku janji."

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin… "

"Kenapa? Karena kontrakmu?"

Sungjong mendongak padaku. Matanya membulat mendengar perkataanku. "Hyung?"

"Aku sudah menebus kontrakmu." Aku tersenyum. Dan disusul setetes air mata meluncur dari mataku.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa yang sudah hyung lakukan?!" Ia mencengkeram bahuku. Menatapku frustasi. "Hyung, apa mereka akan ganti mengganggumu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku jujur.

"Lalu apa? Bagaimana hyung menebusnya?" Sungjong menuntut jawaban. Air matanya mengalir dan ia mengguncang bahuku berkali-kali.

Aku menatap matanya bergantian. Memikirkan jawaban untuk kuberikan padanya.

"Tidak ada kok, Jongie. Kau membuat kontrak itu demi aku 'kan. Aku hanya meminta agar gangguan terhadapmu dihentikan."

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan hyung?" Raut Sungjong tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk.

Memeluknya sekali lagi.

Selesai sudah. Sudah dipastikan kekasihku ini tak akan diganggu lagi setelah ini.

Syukurlah…

.

.

Tunggu.. Apa kau masih merasa ada yang aneh?

Ya. Aku membuat kontrak dengan mahkluk itu. Tapi mana mungkin kukatakan hal ini pada Sungjong?

Bahwa aku telah menebus kontraknya dan menggantinya dengan kontrakku.

Perjanjiannya adalah, agar Sungjong tetap bisa hidup dan tak lagi diganggu selama hidupnya, dan sebagai gantinya, aku sudah memberikan setengah sisa umurku pada mahkluk itu.

Yang artinya, aku akan menemui kematian beberapa tahun lebih awal.

Tak apa. Demi Sungjong.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu membuatnya bahagia di sisa hidupku.

End.

.

.

Enddd… ^^

Fanfic ber-chapter pertama.

Awalnya aku bingung bagaimana endingnya, tapi kurasa sebaiknya begini saja :D

Oh ya, tahu INFINITE_EFFECT kaaan? Kuharap infinite bakal ke Indonesia, trus mampir ke Denpasar XD *ngarep!

Menyambut konser dunia itu, salah satu Fanbase MyungJong ( foreverlsung) memintaku membuat fanart MyungJong ^^ Dan pas konser akan dijual sebagai Photocard, Sticker, Keychain dan Fan ! Yang merasa MJ Shipper, Check twitternya yaaa!

Kudu beli lho! *nodong* (aku udah susah2 bikin T_T~)

Hehe~

Oke terakhir~~~ **Review? ^^**


End file.
